This is My Story
by Dreamerr63636
Summary: I am tired of people looking at me as a monster. Its time they see me for who I am and what I am. I man who is misunderstood because of my appearance. That happens a lot nowadays doesn't it?  story from the creatures P.O.V


_A/N: Well, we just finished Frankenstein in my english class. I pitied the creature and Victor just got on my nerves. This is how I saw the book: an over-exaggeration due to insanity and fear. (Story written by Caitt)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Frankenstein. If I did I'd rewrite the whole thing._

**Chapter One:**

**_~How it all Began~_**

People say I'm a beast, a monster. I have no name other than "the creature." The man who brought me into this accursed life abandoned me. I am feared and I am a thing of nightmares. My horrible existence is not something to be proud of, nor is it something I wish to retell. But, I'm tired of people seeing me as that Victor saw me. I am nothing like that, even.

I have a name. My name is Lewis. No one gave me this name. It was my favorite name I heard amongst the humans. So I had chose the name for myself. Yes, I'm a hideous creature in compare to mankind. I do have these patches of muscle and bone, which my stupid creator was unable to cover. Yes, my eyes are slightly sunken into my head. But that's all. Other than that I look like a man …teen. I really don't quite know my age. People are just horrified of how I don't look like them. And Victor used that to turn a man who can relay it unto the main land against me.

My tale isn't a happy one. But I will tell it anyways.

xXx

My tale starts off on the night of my creation. It was dark and dreary, as Victor described. And everything hit me at once. Sight, smell, touch, sound, and even tasted overwhelmed my brain. The only way I can describe it is like when you wake up in an unfamiliar place and the sunlight is directly on you. You are confused and disoriented. Only when you become aware of your surroundings do you relax. For me, there was no time like that. Panic overwhelmed me. What was going on? Why am I here? Where am I? What's this? What's that? Questions overwhelmed me. I saw Victor. I prayed he would help me, except he screamed. He was horrified of me. At the time I was unaware why. I only wanted him to help me. Why would I hurt him?

See, screaming while my brain was just starting to function was not a good idea. I panicked and fled. Grabbing a cloak to keep myself warm, I left the castle and walked into the forest.

Most of you would say, well if he screamed at your appearance obviously you are a hideous creature! Well, I shall remind you of certain facts. Our dear Victor Frankenstein has been locked in a castle for some time now. There was no one there to tell him to relax. He just worked and worked and worked. He did not step outside for some fresh air. He became so paranoid that a LEAF made him jump! A leaf! There was also very little sleep involved in this little experiment. A lack of sleep leads the body to have some …complications. This leads us to see that Victor was not only mentally ill, but insane. So tell me, do you really believe this man's grotesque visions of me when he created me to appear godly? Well, that's up to you.

I was scared. I felt like a lost child would when they couldn't find their parent. I had no parent. I had no one to keep me safe. I cried. I was cold. I was confused. I was lonely. The moon appeared from behind a cloud and its light soothed me. While the moon shone down, I felt safe.

Little did I know that I should have lurked around the castle. I should have stayed with Victor. If I did, lives would have been saved and horrible events would have been avoided.

And this, readers, is how the story of the creature starts. This is my story, my point of view and my reasoning. I am not the creature so many of you make me out to be. I am a man, more or less, and so are you. You have the capacity to do the things I did. If you were abandoned, shunned by society, and looked upon as something to be destroyed, would you have done the things I did? Of course most of you would say, "Oh no, that's horrible! Killing people just isn't right!"

But you miss the reason why I did it. What about Victor? He had his fair share of wrong doings. He abandoned his "child", so to speak. He played god for his own glory. He created life and messed with the forces of nature. Some one had to teach him a lesson. And why not it be me to teach it to him?

God only knows what would have happened if I was created exactly as Victor wanted me to look like. He would go raising his own army of the undead for all I know. That mentally unstable, bumbling idiot!

And there you have it, just the beginning of my dark tale. Dear readers, enjoy it and then tell me who you believe.

**-End-**

_A/N: And there you have it part one of the story of the creature ...Or Lewis. Hope you guys liked it! Please review and whatnot. I'll try to have the next chapter up in the next week or so._


End file.
